


On and Off

by ShinySherlock fanart (ShinySherlock)



Series: Shiny's adventures in fanart [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Genesis - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, letsdrawsherlock, musical art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20fanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the letsdrawsherlock musical art challenge (fanart inspired by a song). <a href="http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/53901224934/submission-for-the-letsdrawsherlock-musical-art">Link to tumblr post in case image link here breaks.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	On and Off

**Author's Note:**

> For the letsdrawsherlock musical art challenge (fanart inspired by a song). I chose “That’s All" by Genesis, video [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOUm8u2BBgQ&feature=share&list=PLPM7iGmLmZmuaJVeVeoUCtutmD6lW7AT6). It’s the lyrics that do it for me, though. (Works best if you wear your johnlock glasses. I picture John sort of hopelessly in love with Sherlock and he thinks it's unrequited.)  
> Running around / Staying out all night / Taking it all / Instead of taking one bite  
> Living with you is just putting me through it all of the time  
> Truth is I love you / More than I wanted to / There's no point in trying to pretend  
> There's been no one who / Makes me feel like you do / Say we'll be together 'til the end  
> Why does it always seem to be / Me looking at you / You looking at me / It’s always the same / It’s just a shame that’s all  
> Thank you again to thecarpenterwizard for letting me use her [awesome edit](http://thecarpenterwizard.tumblr.com/post/49057183338) as a reference.
> 
> Pencil, then photographed, then messed with in photoshop to up the contrast and add the words.


End file.
